Besitos de Chocolate
by Kyoko Nakamura
Summary: –¿Qué son estos de aquí?– preguntó Naruto. –Son besitos de chocolate. Hinata-chan,... ¿ya los habías probado antes?. –No– negó lentamente con la cabeza. –¿Te gustaría probar?– le preguntó seguro de su respuesta porque Naruto sabía que los besitos siempre son dulces.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

.

Besitos de Chocolate

.

.

–¡Rápido, cerda!– gritó la ojiverde ligeramente agitada por la carrera.

–Tranquila frente, aún faltan diez minutos antes de la exhibición.

–Ya lo sé– dijo Sakura con un puchero y deteniendo su carrera hacia el auditorio–. Pero vi a varias chicas corriendo hacia allá– soltó un profundo suspiro–, los mejores lugares ya deben de estar ocupados.

–Ya, ya– Ino le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza–. Te prometo que podrás ver a Sasuke-kun en primera fila– una pequeña sonrisa asomo a los labios de Sakura y es que no por nada Ino era su mejor amiga. La rubia la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que a Sakura le traía sin cuidado lo que sea que el club de aikido hubiera preparado para la exhibición, a ella lo único que le interesaba era ver a Sasuke con su _keikogi_ *– . Uh, esa no es Hinata– Ino señalo un punto a su espalda para después gritar y salir corriendo–. ¡Kyaaa!, que mona se ve.

–¡O...oye, espérame!– gritó Sakura que salió tras ella.

Cuando finalmente alcanzo a la rubia, esta ya tenía a Hinata atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

–Mouu, Hinata-chan, te ves tan linda– le dijo mientras refregaba su mejilla contra la de la ojiperla.

Cuando finalmente Ino soltó a la Hyuga, Sakura la observo con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. Hinata se veía adorable con ese traje de maid de suaves tonos purpura y ese pequeño sombrerito con forma de cupckae sobre su cabeza lo único que hacía era resaltar los inocentes rasgos de su rostro. Definitivamente Ino y ella habían acertado al obligarla a vestir ese lindo trajecito.

–Mu...muchas gracias, Ino-chan– dijo Hinata con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas por todos los cumplidos de su amiga–. Pero ustedes también se ven muy hermosas.

Hinata no era una de esas chicas que se consideraba guapa ni mucho menos era de las que solían recibir halagos por montones, por lo que cada vez que alguien le decía un cumplido se sentía extraña, y es que ante sus ojos ella sólo era una chica normal sin ningún atractivo, todo lo contrario a Sakura e Ino, que sin importar lo que usaran siempre lucían radiantes y hermosas.

–¡Kyaaaa!– Ino volvió a gritar–. Hinata-chan, tienes suerte de que no sea un chico o ya te habría violado.

Hinata abrió grandemente sus ojos y se sonrojo de golpe ante las palabras de la Yamanaka.

–¡Cerda!– la reprendió Sakura– . No le digas esas cosas o la vas a asustar.

–Jajajaja– rio nerviosa la rubia–, gomen, gomen.

–Por cierto. ¿En dónde está Tenten?, pensé que estaría aquí contigo– preguntó la pelirrosa.

–Ah, ella está en el auditorio. Fue a apoyar a Neji-nii en su exhibición de kendo.

–Mmm– Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera pensativa–. Neji es un buen tipo, pero no entiendo que le ve Tenten; es un chico muy serio y poco expresivo que siempre parece estar enojado– dijo Sakura con seriedad–. Ah, sin ofender Hinata, Neji me cae muy bien a pesar de su carácter– agrego con prisa al recordar que Hinata estaba ahí. La Hyuga sonrió nerviosa e hizo un gesto de mano indicando que no había problema, y es que lejos de sentirse ofendida con las palabras de la ojiverde se sintió intrigada ya que ella se encontraba en la misma situación con Sasuke Uchiha.

–Hinata-chan– la llamo Ino–, ¿quieres que te ayudemos en algo?– le preguntó al ver que le faltaba acomodar algunas cosas para que su stand estuviera listo.

–Sí, ya sólo tengo que acomodar estos cupcakes– Hinata les mostro las cajas donde tenía los cupcakes y les indico el lugar en donde debían ponerlos.

–¿Y qué es eso que tienes ahí?– le preguntó Sakura.

–Ah, estos son besitos de chocolate. Van en estas bolsitas– les mostro la bandeja en donde estaban las pequeñas bolsas llenas de besitos–, pero ya casi termino.

Ino y Sakura acomodaron los cupckaes en donde Hinata les había indicado mientras ella terminaba de llenar algunas bolsas con los besos de chocolate.

–¡Listo!– exclamó Ino–. Ya terminamos Hinata-chan, ¿necesitas que te ayudemos en algo más?

Antes de que la Hyuga pudiera responder algo, las tres amigas vieron a un numeroso grupo de chicas corriendo con bastante prisa en dirección al auditorio. Observaron como una de ellas se detenía para gritarle a una de sus amigas que comenzaba a quedarse atrás.

–¡Corre, Kimi-chan!, la exhibición de Sasuke-kun ya va a empezar.

Ante lo dicho por la chica, la cara de Sakura se torno en un gesto de total preocupación al pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para ver a Sasuke.

–Gracias, Ino-chan; pero no te preocupes puedo encargarme yo sola hasta que Tenten-chan regrese– dijo Hinata que no había pasado por alto la reacción de Sakura.

–¿Estás segura?– esta vez fue Sakura quien pregunto, pero a pesar de ello su atención seguía puesta en las chicas que habían visto y en todas las que iban detrás de ellas.

–Sí. Estaré bien.

–De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos más tarde– se despidió Sakura comenzando su marcha hacia el auditorio.

–Nos vemos después, Hinata-chan– Ino le dijo adiós con la mano mientras comenzaba a corre detrás de la pelirrosa que ya la aventajaba por varios pasos–. ¡Suerte con los pasteles!– le grito por último antes de perderla de vista.

Hinata sonrió con ternura al pensar en sus amigas, sobre todo en Sakura, y es que la chica llevaba varios años enamorada del Uchiha y al parecer finalmente sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar frutos.

Dio un gran suspiro y termino de guardar algunas cajas debajo de la mesa para que no estorbaran; se coloco en su lugar lista para comenzar con la venta de pasteles. Acomodo ligeramente el sombrerito sobre su cabeza y con las manos aliso la falda junto con el pequeño delantal atado a su cintura.

–¡BAKA!

Hinata detuvo su arreglo y poso sus ojos sobre el dueño de aquella escandalosa voz. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al rubio que corría tras Kiba y otros dos chicos que no conocía. Sin darle mayor importancia al ojiazul que parecía molesto, Kiba continuo con su carrera pero al pasar frente a ella inhalo con fuerza antes de gritar a todo pulmón.

–¡Adiós, preciosa!

El coqueteo en su voz y el sugerente movimiento de cejas acompañado por un silbido lograron el objetivo de Kiba, que los colores se le subieran al rostro a la pobre Hyuga que estaba atónita por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y las estridentes risas de los otros dos chicos que lo acompañaban no ayudaban a disminuir su vergüenza.

–Tsk, idiota– a pesar de solo haber sido un murmullo Hinata pudo oír con claridad las palabras del rubio que estaba frente a su pequeño stand de pasteles y tenía el ceño fruncido.

–¿T...te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?

–¡Oh, Hinata-chan!– las facciones del rubio se suavizaron al escuchar la voz de Hinata y es que por estar al pendiente del estúpido Inuzuka no se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado ahí–. Estoy bien, solo tengo que recuperar aire.

–Porqué Kiba-kun... ehmm– jugó nerviosa con el dobladillo de su falda–. ¿Por qué Kiba-kun y tú tenían tanta prisa?– las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaran con fuerza al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

–Ah– el rubio se rasco la nuca–. Kiba quería ver la presentación del club de natación pero el muy idiota olvido a qué hora era.

–Oh– Hinata desvió su mirada del ojiazul al pensar que el también quería ir a ver, después de todo las chicas de ese club eran muy bonitas.

–Hinata-chan, ¿tu sola preparaste todo esto?– preguntó el rubio atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la ojiperla y señalando todos los postres que había en la mesa.

–No. Tenten-chan y yo los hicimos.

Hinata y Tenten eran parte del club de cocina y para poder recaudar fondos se habían dividido en parejas para poder preparar una gran variedad de platillos y venderlos a las personas que fueran al festival escolar. A ambas chicas les había tocado trabajar juntas por lo que decidieron hacer postres no solo porque nadie podía resistirse a ellos, sino también porque la repostería era la especialidad de Hinata y es que ella preparaba los mejores postres de todo el club.

–¡Wow!, debió tomarles mucho tiempo– dijo el rubio asombrado al pensar en todo el trabajo que hicieron–. ¿Qué son estos de aquí? – Naruto señalo una canasta llena de bolsitas con chocolates.

–Son besitos de chocolate. La verdad nunca antes los había hecho pero Ino-chan me paso la receta.

–¿Teneten te ayudó a hacerlos?– preguntó al percatarse de que esta vez no mencionaba a su compañera.

–No. Estos los hice yo sola.

–¡Qué bien!– una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki–. Entonces llevare unos– Naruto tomo una bolsita y le pago a Hinata la cantidad que estaba escrita en una hojita de colores sobre la canasta.

–Gracias por tu compra– le dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

–Bien, ahora hay que probarlos– Naruto saco un besito de la bolsa pero se detuvo antes de llevárselo a la boca y miro el dulce entre sus manos–. Hinata-chan, dijiste que era la primera vez que los hacías pero ¿ya los habías probado antes?.

Hinata se llevo un dedo a su barbilla y recordó que después de hacerlos no le había dado tiempo de probar uno para ver que tal estaban.

–No– negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿Te gustaría probar?– una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio al tiempo que extendía su mano con el besito hacia ella y lo dejaba frente a sus labios.

Hinata simplemente asintió y abrió la boca dejando que el rubio le diera el besito de chocolate. Cuando lo tuvo en su boca se dedico a saborear el pequeño postrecito y sentir como este se derretía.

–¿Te gusta?– preguntó con voz ronca y aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, acción que fue más que suficiente para él y es que antes de que la ojiperla pudiera acabar con el chocolate, Naruto se acerco a ella juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso de ligeros y torpes movimientos que apenas había durado unos segundos para que ningún profesor los pillara, pero para ellos, había sido suficiente.

–Mmm– Naruto aún con los ojos cerrados se relamió los labios saboreando los pequeños restos de chocolate que habían quedado en él–. Que dulce– finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las sonrosadas mejillas de la Hyuga y como, de una manera un poco más discreta que él, también buscaba relamerse los labios.

–¡Naruto!– el grito de Kiba, que había salido a buscarlo, los sobresalto a ambos–. La exhibición ya casi termina.

–¡Ya voy!– gritó antes de que el castaño volviera a entrar al edificio en donde estaba la piscina.

–Lo siento Hina, pero tengo que irme– Naruto tomo otras dos bolsitas de la canasta y se las paso a Hinata junto con la bolsa que había tomado antes–. ¿Podrías guardarlas por mí?, es que quiero comerlos cuando termine el festival– añadió con un travieso brillo en sus ojos.

–S...sí- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y tomo las bolsitas.

–Perfecto, entonces te veo después– Naruto sonrió coqueto. Dio un par de pasos para irse pero se detuvo y regresó su atención a la ojiperla–. Por cierto Hina-chan, tus besitos están muy ricos- le guiño un ojo para finalmente irse.

Hinata se llevo una mano a su mejilla sintiendo como una boba sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, sonrisa que rápidamente fue sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa y es que Naruto le había dicho que sus besitos eran dulces cuando en realidad estaban hechos de chocolate amargo.

El rojo volvió de golpe a sus mejillas al igual que su sonrisa al entender lo dicho por el ojiazul. Vio la canasta con los besitos y tras dudarlo por unos segundos finalmente tomo otra bolsa y es que si los chocolates le habían gustado tanto a Naruto ella podía darle una bolsita más.

.

.

* * *

 _keikogi_ *. Es el uniforme que se usa para practicar kendo.

Hola chicos, ustedes dirán pero Kyoko, qué es esto?, y yo diré pues no sé la idea llego de repente y pues la escribí y ya :D

La verdad hace mucho (pero mucho) tiempo que no escribo **NADA** y la verdad me encantaría saber su opinión porque no sé, creo que no esta tan mal pero sentí como que forcé un poquito la historia y la verdad si me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo porque como ya les dije hace mucho que no escribía nada de nada y bueno realmente les agradecería su sincera opinión.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima ;)

Saludos de Kyoko, bye-bye :)

Este y más de mis fics sólo en


End file.
